Fight the Feeling
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Harry and Ginny discover the true feelings, or do they? This is rated M for sexual content and language.


It was early in the morning and Ginny couldn't fall back asleep. She was sitting by the window, looking over the grounds from her window. She turned and checked the clock again 4:30. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed, grabbing a blanket and the book she'd been reading and walked into the common room.

It was too early for anyone to be up, so she laid down on the couch of the common room. She took out her book and looked at it, Forever Young it sounded so perfect, she had no idea what it was about, but she liked the title. She read the back cover and still didn't really understand, but she pulled it out and read the first page. She was bored already, _wonderful_ she thought to herself, this was just what she needed, to be bored by a semi decent sounding book.

She was lying down with her eyes half shut when she heard a door quietly open and shut, scaring her half to death. She immediately sat up and looked around, but the darkness made it near impossible to see. She squinted her eyes, but still couldn't see who it was, and they were walking towards her. She pulled out her wand, her heart racing. She peered over the side of the couch and saw the shadow of a dark male figure, "Whose there?" she demanded, her wand ready in her right hand. The shadow said nothing, walking nearer to her. She jumped up and grasped her wand, tossing it in their face "I said whose there!" she demanded angrily, with a tone of nervousness in her voice.

"Gin, chill it's just me, Harry" Harry Potter said immediately, hoping not to get hexed. Ginny smiled and hit Harry's arm, "You scared me you little shit" she laughed, unable to stay angry at him.

Ginny walked over to the couch and laid back down, pulling her legs closer to her body so Harry could sit down. He took a seat in his usual armchair, allowing her to stretch out her legs. "What are you doing up so late?" she asked pulling the blanket closer to her body and moving toward the fire. She took a seat in front of the fire and whispered 'incendio' to the logs, lighting them on fire. "I could ask you the same thing" he stated after a short silence. She smiled to herself, knowing her couldn't see her. She liked having time like this with Harry, they had barely anytime to talk anymore. "Well I can't sleep" she stated "what's your excuse?" she smiled again. Harry laughed able to hear the smile in her voice made him smile. "Lonely" was all he said as he started at his scarlet and gold flannel pajama pants and lion slippers.

There was an awkward silence between the two, that lasted a few minutes. "How can you, of all people be lonely?" Ginny asked turning to look at Harry, her anxiety practically disappearing. Harry looked over at her briefly, than focused his attention back to his flannels "Just..." he paused for a moment and then finished with "lonely". Ginny couldn't help but giggle, she knew she shouldn't giggle, this was serious, but he wasn't making any sense. Here is Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, sounding like a complete and total idiot.

She decided not to push him, he obviously didn't want to talk about anything. "To be honest, I'm kind of lonely too. I feel like I'm on the outside looking in, you know?" Harry looked at her from his armchair and noticed the shiny glimmer of light hitting her face at the perfect angle, and he smiled broadly looking at the beauty in her eyes. Ginny wanted to Harry so bad to just kiss Harry, right there, right then but she couldn't. She just couldn't doing that could ruin a friendship, but could form a relationship. _What am I thinking?_ she thought to herself _he's Harry Potter, he'd never like a girl like me_. She looked over at him, feeling his eyes on her. "What?" she asked giggling lightly at the rather lovestruck way he was looking at her.

Harry blushed and looked over at her, "What what?" he managed to stutter out nervously. "The way you were looking at me..." she didn't even get the chance to finish when he said "I didn't mean it" he said assuming she didn't like the way he was looking at her. Ginny sat up and patted the seat next to her, as Harry rose to come sit next to her. "Yeah?" he asked realizing only after how dumb he must have sounded, he blushed violently and looked away.

She laughed lightly "I was talking to Crookshanks" she stated pointing to their friend Hermione's cat, forcing herself not to laugh. Harry blushed and looked at his feet, "Oh." There was a silence and Ginny started to fade to sleep, she let her head rest gently on his shoulder as she fell into a light sleep. About 10 minutes later Harry realized he really had to use the bathroom, but Ginny looked so peaceful, he couldn't wake her. He rested his head on hers and she woke up, but didn't move "Harry," she whispered and he lifted his head, what happened next was so unexpected, it happened so fast it was so unplanned. He looked at her and put his thumb gently on her cheek, caressing her smooth skin and brought her face closer to his. Ginny looked at his lips and leaned gently into his touch, and moved with him to let her lips brush his, gently but passionately.

They both pulled away and looked into one another's eyes deeply. And Harry could no longer control himself he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. Their lips slashed against one another's, and his hands slid to her waist, and she put her around his neck, and played with his hair. He gently pushed her to lie down on the couch and laid on top of her gently. His hands began to play with the bottom of her blouse, as he opened his mouth a little and softly licked her lips.

Then, realizing what he was doing he pulled away. Ginny looked up at him, her shirt lifted a little, "What?" she asked a little afraid of his answer. He looked back at her, "I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to" he stated, almost questioning her. Ginny smiled, she couldn't help it, "No guy has ever said that to me," she stated pulling him close and gently let her lips brush his. She let out a small laugh out and pulled away from him.

"I've got an idea" she stated looking over at him. She smirked and took his hand in hers leading him to the door of the girl's dorms. "Wait here," she whispered softly walking up the stairs. She returned minutes later with her finger up to her lips, "My roommate never returned last night" she stated offering her hand. Harry laughed "I have a private room." he offered nodding his head in the direction of his dorm room. She smiled and followed him slowly and quietly up to his room.

It was a decently large room, with a small couch in the corner and a small kitchen opposite it. Ginny walked in and examined the room looking every which way, to inspect it. Harry had pictures of his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric and he had ones of him, Ron and Hermione and one of her and him. That was the picture that caught her attention. "When was this taken?" she asked not recognizing the background. Harry smiled "Right before I kissed you, after you won that game as seeker" Ginny knew exactly where that was taken now, and she smiled. "I didn't think you'd have a picture of that" she laughed lightly. He looked into her eyes and gave off a nervous smile, unable to keep her eye contact any longer, he smiled and whispered "I never thought I'd get another chance to be with you" he smiled kissing her cheek, her of course not realizing he was there until then.

All of Ginny's senses tingled, as a chill ran down her spine. She had never felt happier in her life, unsure of what to say she went over and sat on the red velvet couch that sat alone in the corner. She sat straight up and put her hands in her lap, sighing lightly as she pretended to look around. Harry came over and sat next to her and scratched the back of his head, they were both attempting to look casual, but failing miserably. "So" Harry said, unable to think of anything worthwhile to talk about. He smiled a little to himself and Ginny sat back, relaxing onto the couch.

"So..." Ginny started, "What do you want to do?" she asked knowing full well what she wanted to do. Harry looked over at Ginny as she lightly bit her bottom lip. _She's so incredibly sexy _he thought to himself as he continued to watch her, what really got Harry was when she pulled her hair up a little, allowing him to see her bare neck. The monster in his pants couldn't take it anymore, Harry looked over at Ginny and practically lunged at her, connecting his lips to hers. Ginny was taken aback, but after the first surprise she began to kiss him back.

After a few moments Harry opened his mouth, and put his tongue to her lips, as if to say "open sesame" to her mouth. Ginny replied by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue in, as she entered her tongue into his mouth, allowing it to explore. Harry could feel his monster growing as Ginny circled her tongue around his. Harry parted from her lips for a moment to take a quick breath.

Before either knew it Harry was pulling Ginny over to his bedroom. He kicked open the door and she slammed him rather roughly against a wall, and began to play with the trim of his shirt, lifting it lightly over his head, and in return he did the same to her. Ginny was amazed at how chiseled and ripped Harry's body was that she couldn't help running his hands all over his chest as she kissed him again.

Harry, in the meantime, could no longer stand it, he pushed Ginny gently over and laid her one the bed. He then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, to show her appreciation, Ginny parted from his lip and gently kissed his neck and chest, then began to draw little hearts all over his chest with her tongue. Harry moaned lightly when she began to kiss his abs. She slashed her lips back to his and unzipped then unbuttoned his pants, helping him take them off. It was at that time she could really see how much he wanted this too.

Harry smiled and took her breasts in his hands and massaged them, moving them every which way "OH HARRY!" Ginny moaned, rather loudly. Harry laughed and shushed her as kissed her breasts, then sucked gently on her tits. Ginny pulled Harry closer to her chest and buried her head in his shoulder, biting it lightly. Harry pulled her skirt off, and connected to her lips again, taking one of Ginny's legs and ran his hand up and down her thigh.

Ginny laid still in her knickers as Harry pleasured her in ways she could never imagine. She looked into his eyes and he back into hers. She pulled off his glasses and kissed his forehead, where there was a faded lightning bolt shaped scar. He smiled and reconnected to her lips allowing his mouth to open as she slid her tongue into his mouth, letting their tongues flirt and investigate the others mouth.

Ginny pushed Harry down onto the bed and straddled him, throwing a leg on each side of him. Harry laughed and his member began to poke Ginny lightly but seductively in the leg. Ginny rolled off of him and removed her knickers. Harry's mouth practically dropped open, as he looked at her bare body. She now wore absolutely nothing. He ran his fingers along her smooth skin, he put his finger up into her and she moaned, once comfortable he entered a second finger into her. She moaned harder and bit his ear, and whispered "Take em off" as she held onto his briefs. He rolled over on top of her, and she laughed with pleasure.

He removed his briefs and began to slowly enter into Ginny. "OH HARRRY" she moaned, he began to push in and out of her, "GINNY... GIIIINNNNYYY" he screamed, connecting their lips again. This time, it all seemed more passionate, more loving. He began to hump her and she grabbed his ass and pushed him in and out "HARDER" she screamed pulling him roughly into her. She threw her head back in pleasure, and he bit her neck, then began to suck it.

Harry pulled out, and he looked at her, "I really do love you, Ginevra". She looked into his eyes, "I love you, too." She kissed him lightly and laid next to him, resting her head on his bare chest. He began to run his fingers through her hair, and looked at the clock. "Shit Gin" he stated, we've got class in fifteen minutes" he stated getting up.

During class, Harry was all Ginny could think about. "Ginevra" a cold hard voice said to her. Ginevra shook her head and "Yes, Professor," she said. Professor Snape stood hovering above her, "I need your paper," he stated. A look of shock overtook her face, "I-I don't have it," she said and everyone looked at her, mouths dropped. "Excuse me, Miss Weasley? Did you say you do not have your required work?" he asked glancing down at her with an evil sneer forming on his cold face. Ginny nodded her head in agreement and looked around, avoiding eye contact with her potions master. "I asked you a question, Miss Weasley, I demand a more appropriate answer than a mere nod" he stated glowering at her. "Well than: No, Sir I do not have my paper" she stated looking into his dark cold eyes, and with that came a look of shock on Snape's face.

"And your excuse?" he asked turning quickly his dark robes flowing behind him, like a bride's dress. "I do not have one" she answered quickly, somehow she didn't think _shagging harry_ was an appropriate answer, especially for Professor Snape. "Is that a Weasley can do?" he questioned putting emphasis on her last name. Her thoughts linked back to Harry, how she wished he were here, she could use someone to look at and exchange annoyed expressions with. Because Ginny was a Weasley she had a short temper, and this was her boiling point. She stood up in her chair "Shut up, Professor" she practically screamed, she was face to face with her hated professor "You have no right to know what I was doing last night, all you need to know is that I did not do my paper, and well, I don't plan on doing it" she exclaimed glaring at him. "You're right Miss Weasley, I don't have the right to know what you were doing last night. Besides I already know" the call now turned to them, they didn't show they wanted to know, but they really did want to know what she did last night. Their mouths dropped and Ginny's face went from triumph to a look of almost disgust. "You were with Harry last night" was all professor said before changing the subject back to potions.

"Now class, turn your books to page forty three and read then do the exercises at the end of the chapter," while professor said all of this Ginny sat, dumbfounded, could he really say that? in front of the entirety of her Gryffindor year? "Professor, it's not my fault that you're a pompous jack ass" she stood up stating, she walked over to where Snape now sat. She slammed her hands down on his desk, and she looked down at him, for once and a smirk spread across his face. "Do you think that honestly bothers me Weasley?" he asked laughing a little evilly. "Well, if it didn't bother you, then why are you saying it doesn't." she looked at him and added "it's called reverse psychology, sir" she stated, practically spitting in his face as she said the word _sir_. He glared at her, and before he could say anything she turned on her heel, grabbed her books, and walked out of the class, to go back to the _crime scene _or as most people called it the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny walked into the common room and collapsed on the couch, she'd skipped out of class, so she was the only one in there... or so she thought. She'd just shut her eyes, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night, when she heard footsteps coming from the boys dormitories. She didn't open her eyes until she heard a familiar voice, a giggling. She peered over at couch to see Hermione walking out of the boys dormitories giggling, but who was she with? Ginny was about to ask, when her question was answered, down walked Harry.

"Harry?!" Ginny exclaimed standing up, Hermione spun around and saw her, "Gi-Ginn-ny" he managed to stutter out. Ginny didn't want to jump to conclusions, but honestly, what else could possibly have happened? "What were you two doing?" she asked trying to keep her cool. "Ginny I...I can explain," Harry said turning to her and walking towards. Ginny took a step back, she didn't want him to get close, then she couldn't trust herself around him, she would go numb, and all hell would break loose.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking from Ginny to Harry. "I was wondering the same thing" Ginny stated looking at Harry. "This isn't what it looks like" Harry said taking Ginny's hand, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ginny practically yelled and turned to walk away, trying desperately to stop the tears.

She looked from Harry to Hermione then back to Harry and growled lightly, tossing her hands in the air, angrily. She ran up the stairs and into her dormitory. She needed to get away, right now, ore else, well she didn't wan tot think what she would do next.

She angrily rushed from the Common Room, and out the portrait. She paced back and forth in front of the fat lady's portrait "Is there something wrong, my dear?" the lady had asked, in a hope to not appear rude.

Ginny looked up and set her gaze on the fat lady, and forced the as fake a smile as possible to her. "I'm fine, never been better" she angrily stated glaring slightly at the portrait as she muttered the password "Totalus" and she walked back into the room. She watched as all eyes flocked to her as she marched angrily up to her dorm.

She knew exactly what she needed, she needed a nice hot bath. She threw on her bath robe, and gathered some bubbles and scents that she could fill the tub with. "Ginny" she heard a voice whisper to her, from her doorway.

"I'm just getting some things, I'll be out of you way in a minute" she stated angrily, feeling Hermione's presence in her room.

"Ginny, please. Let me explain; it's not at all what you think" she stated as she walked into the room, and attempted to put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, before swatting getting her hand swatted angrily away.

"There I have everything" Ginny stated, more to herself than anyone else. She rose from her feet and exited again. Hermione followed and began talking again.

"Ginny, Harry and I," she began before pausing, "Nothing happened" she announced and followed Ginny into the common room once more.

"I'm going to take a bath, I'll return later" Ginny stated rushing out of the portrait, and out of sight. Leaving Hermione watching helplessly as she walked one of her best friends, rush out.

Ginny couldn't recall ever being this mad at anyone; especially her best friend and her previous lover. She entered the bathroom, she wasn't supposed to be in the prefects' personal bath, but she didn't really care at this point. _What would Ron think of all of this? _she thought to herself, wondering why her thoughts had turned to that. She knew that Ron had always liked Hermione, this would just tear him apart. She decided to to bring this up to him, it was for the better.

She tied her beautiful, straight, red hair up into a loose bun, letting strands fall into her face. She put out all of the scents she'd brought down with her, and picked a good temperature for the water. She sat on the side of the large tub, about the size of a muggle pool, letting her freshly shaved legs dangle in gracefully. She removed her robe and slid the rest of the way in.

She shivered slightly at the temperature of the water, _It's a little chilly_ she thought to herself before moving over to turn up the temperature. She looked over to see that there was a patch of white on the other side of the pool, she squinted her eyes to inspect, but still saw only a blurry white figure. Ginny looked at the door and saw that it was still closed, _How did this person get in without me noticing? _she silently asked herself. She was a bit bedazzled by the entire thing, and moved toward the figure cautiously. _Maybe their not really there, a figment of my imagination? Or perhaps it's not a person at all, a small owl or pet of some sort? Oh s__hit, what if it's a demon? _She replayed the possibilities in her head as she moved toward the still figure.

As she moved closer to the figure she noticed one thing really stood out: it wasn't a girl. She moved easily in the dark and saw that the person was not with someone, they were alone. She paddled herself over to the person, but when she got close enough they disappeared under the water.

"Looking for something, Little Weasel?" she heard a shrill horrid voice ask, _Malfoy _she muttered softly to herself. Sure enough there stood Draco Malfoy behind her, smirking slyly at the girl now glaring awfully at him, as she attempted to cover herself with her hands.

She struggled to cover herself as Draco began to make his way through the bubbled water toward her. Ginny moved back as much as she could, but there was only so far that she could go.

"Draco, I'm warning you, don't come any closer" she heard herself say, even then sounding unconvincing. _Damn she thought to herself, the one time I need to be tough, I'm scared. _She was thrown out of her little thought by a hand snaking it way around her waist. She shockingly looked to free herself from the person's grasp, but Draco refused to let go. He took another step toward her and attacked her neck with his lips. She fought rather viciously to rid herself of his grasp. Draco took this as a good sign, and let his hands wander up to knead her breasts. "You fucker, get the hell off" she demanded angrily.

Meanwhile Harry sat angrily in the common room, he wasn't mad at anyone but himself. How could he just let the love of his life run off? He didn't just make love to any girl, only Ginny, that's all it would every be, ONLY GINNY.

He began to pace his spacious dormitory, he wanted to lie down, but he thought of Ginny and that was no good. _How can I get her back? _he asked himself out loud. He pounded his head against the wall, he didn't have feelings for Hermione, didn't Ginny know that by now? He loved Ginny, from the day he saw her in the Burrow. He had always thought her attractive, until that day when he saw her snogging Dean, he just about lost it. He wanted to snog Ginny, him and only him.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by an awful pain in his scar. He clamped his hand to his head and let out a moan of agony, he ran out of the door into the common room. Luckily Hermione was there.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked as she scanned his face for answers. He said nothing and instead of a moan let out a piercing scream.

"Do I look like fucking alright?" he demanded angrily. Hermione, though angry, touched her wand lightly to his scar and traced it muttering a spell. But for some reason he was still in agonizing pain.

"Well what the fuck Hermione?" he spat angrily at her as he began to sit up.

Hermione's voice came calm, steady, almost soothing, "This isn't pain, Harry, at least not physical, someone you know is in trouble" she stated looking at him with understanding evident in her eyes. He nodded his head and looked at her again.

"About earlier..." he began unsure of how to put into words what he was trying to express, "Thanks" was all he could manage, for now at least.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, "Right back at you" she said with smile. "Now stay put before you go off and do anything stupid, tell me what you think it is." She announced, sitting him down and attempting to calm him, "Don't do anything you might regret later" she scolded.

Harry froze where he was and his usual emerald green eyes turned a cold gray in angst, "Ginny" he managed to mutter out with both fear and shock.

Hermione snapped to attention, her best girl friend could be in danger, "Oh no, she's at the bath". Harry jumped up and didn't even think to grab his invisibility cloak. Ginny was in trouble, she was at the baths, it could really only mean one thing, _Ginny was drowning._

Harry hurriedly left Hermione to sit alone in the common room, he felt bad, but the woman he loved was in serious danger. Of course, he had no proof of this, but that feeling was so strong, he couldn't help but know.

He bolted through the halls, checking for the sign reading _Prefect Bathe, _"Dammit" he cursed aloud, still looking for the bathroom, and he thrust the door open. And there was Ginny's gorgeous red hair, and two hands pushed her down further into the water.

"Malfoy, let me go" she demanded, and Harry's blood began to boil. _Malfoy, that son of a fucking bitch_ he scolded Malfoy, in his head of course.

"Oh, little Weasel, you're no longer a virgin" he stated as Harry saw him thrust his finger up into Ginny, his Ginny.

"Oh Malfoy, you're hurting me, stop it!" she demanded in an attempt to wriggle loose from his firm grasp. "Get the hell off of me" she demanded. Harry could hear the fear and breathlessness of urgency in her voice.

Ginny kicked and fought as best she could, she thought she was going to be raped by Draco Malfoy. "Oh, was a Scar Head that de-virginated his best friend's little sister?" he asked her, pushing her roughly against the side of the bath. Harry could hear Ginny's painful screams, as she was thrust against the side.

"Don't you talk about Harry like that!" Ginny demanded, hiding her pain. Draco began to cackle with laughter when Harry burst out from his hiding spot.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, she forgot for a moment that she wasn't talking to Harry, she was supposed to be mad.

"Oh Pothead, did you come to watch fuck the shit out of your girl?" He laughed harshly, and looked at Ginny before kissing her neck.

The anger in Harry boiled, and he took out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy, "Don't touch her, she's too good for you, and me. Ginny is most possibly the greatest girl I've ever met, touch her again and I swear to Merlin you won't live to see tomorrow" he stated angrily.

Ginny almost died, that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said about her, Harry truly was her soul mate. Despite the current situation, she couldn't be mad at him. Harry James Potter had once again come to her rescue. He was truly amazing.

Harry heard Malfoy laugh devilishly as he moved toward Ginny. Before Ginny knew what was going on, Malfoy was hexed away from her, and thrown to the opposite end of the tub. Harry ran to her, with a towel in his hand, and helped her out of the tub. "C'mon Gin, let's get you out of here" he whispered to her as she wrapped the towel around her body.

She smiled thankfully at him, and willingly took the towel. She lightly kissed his cheek, to Harry's surprise, and whispered, "Thanks, my knight in shining armor." Harry blushed violently and pulled her closer to his body, in a warm heart felt hug, and kissed her passionately, "I love you" he muttered into her hair, and she answered with an "i love you too".


End file.
